vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mitsuzane Kureshima
|-|Mitsuzane Kureshima= |-|Budou Arms= |-|Yomotsuheguri Arms= Summary Mitsuzane Kureshima (呉島 光実 Kureshima Mitsuzane), nicknamed Mitch (ミッチ Mitchi) by the others, a smart yet manipulative youth who concealed his familial relation to his older brother Takatora. After Kouta's near death encounter forces him to quit, Mitsuzane convinces Sid to give him a Sengoku Driver and becomes the Chinese warrior-themed Kamen Rider Ryugen (仮面ライダー龍玄 Kamen Raidā Ryūgen). He initially joined his brother with the intent on going forward with Project Ark, but eventually betrayed him along with Ryoma's group and posing as Zangetsu Shin. Mitsuzane blames Kouta for the turn of events as he accepts the Yomotsuheguri Lockseed from Ryoma and becomes Kamen Rider Ryugen Yomi (仮面ライダー龍玄・黄泉 Kamen Raidā Ryūgen Yomi), though it was destroyed. Three months later, Takatora finally awakens from his coma, Mitsuzane was the last person with a functional Sengoku Driver and strove to become the hero Earth needed now that Kouta and Mai were gone. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C | 8-B, possibly higher | 7-C Name: Kamen Rider Ryugen, Mitsuzane "Micchi" Kureshima, New Generation Rider Zangetsu-Shin Origin: Kamen Rider Gaim Gender: Male Age: 16 at the start of the series, 17 at the end Classification: Human, Beat/Armored Rider Powers and Abilities: |-|Base Forms=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Transformation, Enhanced Senses with Pulp Eye,, Weapon Mastery, Energy Manipulation and Energy Projection (Many of his attack are energy-based), Dimensional Travel with Rose Attacker, Summoning (Can summon and control Inves from another dimension via Lockseeds initially) |-|Super Form=All former abilities enhanced, plus Creation (Can create and use weapons used by the Overlords like Redyue's halberd, Demushu's sword, etc) Attack Potency: Large Building level (Scaling from Gaim) | City Block level, possibly higher (Defeating Gaim Kachidoki Arms singlehandedly and later forcing both him and Baron Lemon Energy Arms to retreat) | Town level (Fought against Gaim's Kiwami Arms and even injure him) Speed: Superhuman movement speed (16.9 m/s via official data), Supersonic+ reactions (Fodder Inves are capable of reacting to his and Gaim's projectiles) | At least Superhuman movement speed (17.5 m/s via official data), Hypersonic reactions | At least Superhuman movement speed (20 m/s via official data), Hypersonic+ reactions (Faster than Kiwami Arms Gaim) Lifting Strength: Superhuman | At least Class 1 | At least Class 5 Striking Strength: Large Building Class | City Block Class, possibly higher | Town Class Durability: Large Building level | City Block level, possibly higher | Town level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended to several dozen meters with projectiles and weapons. Standard Equipment: *'Transformation devices': **'Sengoku Driver': Primary transformation device for Ryugen. **'Genesis Drive': Secondary transformation device for Ryugen. (disabled by Professor Ryoma's self-destruct fail-safe) *'Lockseeds': Gives access to Budou's Arms changes, depending on which lock is used: **'Budou Lockseed': Ryugen primary Lockseed that he uses to equip himself with the Budou Arms, arming him with the Budou Ryuhou. **'Kiwi Lockseed': Baron's secondary Lockseed that he uses to equip himself with the Kiwi Arms, using the Kiwi Gekirin as his weapon. **'Melon Energy Lockseed': Kamen Rider Zangetsu's Energy Lockseed which he stole from Takatora and uses with his Genesis Driver to become the New Generation Rider Zangetsu Lemon Energy Arms, with use of the Sonic Arrow. **'Yomotsuheguri Lockseed': A red-colored version of the Budou Lockseed that allowed him to transform into Yomotsuheguri Arms, equipped with all the weapons of the Over Lords, in addition to the Budou Ryuhou and Kiwi Gekirin. This Lockseed was destroyed by Kouta. *'Lock Vehicles': Sakura Hurricane and Rose Attacker Intelligence: Above Average (Very cunning and snide. Capable of manipulating others and events with quick and precise skills, capable of matching Gaim and Baron's techniques in battle) Weaknesses: Overconfident. Budou Arms lack of any close combat abilities. Yomotsuheguri Arms drains his life force as long as he uses it. Sometimes lets his temper get the best of him. Key: Base Forms | Zangetsu-Shin | Super Form ''' Gallery > KRGa-Ryugenkiwi.png|Kiwi Arms RYUGEN-W.png|W Arms KRGaim-ZangetsuShinMelonEnergyArms.png|Melon Energy Arms Mitsuzane! Ryugen Yomi Transformation - Kamen Rider Gaim Zangetsu vs Zangetsu Shin! Kamen Rider Gaim Mitsuzane Vs Kouta Kaito - Kamen Raider Gaim Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Kamen Rider Category:Kamen Rider Gaim Category:Humans Category:Weapon Masters Category:Energy Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Anti-villains Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Gun Users Category:Tokusatsu Characters Category:Transformation Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Spear Users Category:Sword Users Category:Chakram Users Category:Creation Users